As I Wake Up
by Katy Rosemaire
Summary: Dimitri thinks and remembers as he wakes up. POST LS DPOV


I actually wrote this 2-25-11 but then my laptop kinda died (don't know how else to put it) but I have an awesome uncle who fixed it for me and managed to save my music and fanfic story file :D I got my laptop back a couple days ago but decided to save this story until today, **my first official day of summer break**. (thanks to** 8** snow days!) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slowly waking up, I glanced at the dresser littered with pictures of various sizes all in different frame patterns and styles. The newest picture caught my eye imminently. It was Rose and Adrian smiling together. I thought of the day it was taken last week, and how happy Rose was when Adrian came to apologize to her.<p>

He really did make her happy, just like she said a long time ago. Just not the way I assumed then. I remembered our grand escape and race to find the secret Dragomir and the time I questioned her to see if I should tell her what I felt or if she would be happier with Adrian. She had been worrying about if she did the right thing finding Jill.

_ "Hey, it's okay, you did the right thing. No one else would have tried something this impossible. Only Rose Hathaway." I said softly as I tilted her chin upward to face me, "You took a gamble to find Jill. You risked your life by breaking Abe's rules-and it paid off. It was worth it." I tried to reassure her, she didn't have anything to feel guilty about._

_ "I hope Adrian thinks so, He thinks me leaving our 'safe house' was the stupidest thing ever." Rose mentioned thoughtfully. Hearing that almost made me flinch. It meant she had to have told him. I dropped my hand from her chin._

_ "You told him about all this?" I asked stupidly. Of course she told him; they're together, I told myself with a sinking heart._

_ "Not about Jill. But I accidentally told him we weren't in West Virginia anymore." She must have been 'dream walking' with him and doing a lot more than just walking quite possibly which made me a bit more stiff, "He's kept it secret though, No one else knows." She added quickly._

_ "I can believe that" I told her truthfully, "He…he seems pretty loyal to you."_

_ "He is. I trust him completely." She replied confidently. I was suddenly hit with a wave of regret. I was the one she used to trust completely, I was the one she admitted Lissa cutting herself to, I was the one who she came to whenever she needed to confide in someone, but not anymore. I had an urge to ask her, but I knew I would have to work up to it._

_ "And he makes you happy?" I questioned seriously. I wanted, no **needed** to know._

_ "Yeah. He does. I have fun with him. I mean he's infuriating sometimes-okay a lot of the time-but don't be fooled by all the vices. He's not a bad person." She responded, a bit surprised at my question, but sincere._

_ "I know he isn't. He's a good man. It's not easy for everyone to see, but I can." Which was true; when he made a commitment or promise he meant it and did his best to keep it. "He's still getting himself together, but he's on his way. I saw it in the escape. And after…" I hard a hard time saying it; thinking about it and how I hurt her. "After Siberia, he was there for you? He helped you?" I checked._

_ She nodded mutely. I took a slightly bigger breath to prepare myself to ask the last question; the one that mattered most._

_ "Do you love him?" I could see everything come together in her eyes; when she understood why I was asking her questions. She took several seconds before hesitantly replying,_

_ "Yeah, I…I do love him." I kept my face blank as I looked towards the window. That decided it. I knew Adrian already loved Rose and she did love him. I wouldn't interfere with that, he could give her much more than I could, a family, a future. Rose didn't have a future with me._

_ "Good. I'm glad." I said, only half lying, which was much less than it had been lately around Rose._

When I later admitted to her I did love her, I expected her initial response, but I was determined not to ruin her relationship with Adrian. I never expected that I would realize that **our** relationship, **our** connection had never really faded or faltered once. It had been through all our high and low points and strains and tears, but it never broke or dimmed. We did belong together.

Another frame caught my attention as the last rays of the sun winked off of it. A huge smile came across my face and I touched my ring, thinking about the day I married my Roza. I shifted around as I heard her waking up, yawning slightly. She automatically smiled sleepily seeing my grin.

She greeted me softly, "Morning"

"Good Morning" I said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked with her usual curiosity.

"Just how much I love you." I replied teasingly.

"Love you too Comrade." Rose grinned devilishly before stretching upward for her usual wake up kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong> take just a couple seconds and **Review!** Hopefully with summer and not a whole lot of plans I will be able to write some more. Feel free to send me any ideas you want too! Thanks! ~Reagan


End file.
